The Tangled Story
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: Due to unexpected circumstances, they met. They were after the same thing however, only one must have it. Their fates tangled already, it was too late to avoid each other. So, what were they suppose to do?... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE YoukoxOC


Summary: Due to unexpected circumstances, they met. They were after the same thing however, only one must have it. Their fates tangled already, it was too late to avoid each other. So, what were they suppose to do? "I'll tell you what to do, give that goddamn thing to me." YoukoxOC

Main Characters: Yui Kurai and Youko Kurama

DISCLAIMER: If I ever owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama would be paired with this character of mine. But alas, I do not. I own nothing except for the plot of this fan fiction and the main character, Yui Kurai. Oh, and this cookie I have. :D

I know I should be updating my other stories…BUT I feel lazy to edit it and stuff so…next time, ok?

---

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Well, it seems you have failed to follow our bargain," an ebony-like fox demoness said, her silver eyes glowing red with lust. She licked the blood that trailed through her slender, graceful hands. The guards that guarded the place were now all dead, thanks to a certain demoness.

The other demon before her cringed in fear as he saw the glint of danger in her eyes.

"L-let me explain, Yui!" he stuttered, trying to think of a way to escape from this predicament.

"Oh, I believe there is nothing to be explained, Takahiro. You broke our precious deal. So, in return, I shall kill you." A long silver chain that had a sharp blade at the end appeared on her right hand. "Any last words?" she asked, an evil grin gracing to her rosy red lips.

"Y-Youko!" he exclaimed abruptly, his brain not working properly at the moment.

"I was expecting more than that but oh well,"

"NO! He's coming!"

This time, he had stopped the demoness from killing him…yet. She raised one brow up and let her weapon disintegrate into nothingness.

"One minute," she simply said.

The demon yelped and quickly fixed himself. "The king of thieves…Youko Kurama." He started in between breaths like he just ran a few distances.

"40 seconds," Yui reminded, a bored look in her eyes. She heard of this infamous Youko Kurama- the so-called king of thieves. She paid no attention to it because she never planned on meeting the said thief. She could care less whether he was a legendary thief or not for he served no good fortune for her.

The demon gulped and quickly continued. "He is coming for the same thing- _shinsei no hari_." He explained managing to not stutter but his voice was still shaking.

"I intend to follow our bargain…but I cannot afford to be killed by him. If he found the crystal nowhere to be seen here, then I would be beheaded." He explained.

"So, you had those damn guards wasted fifteen minutes of my life for this?" she asked, her voice cold and expressionless.

"Please! I intend to give it to you! Just- just don't let me die!" he pleaded, bowing to her.

"What am I, your guard?" she mumbled.

"I'll give you everything I have! Just protect me!"

Yui thought for a moment before beaming. "Okay!"

Takahiro looked at her in disbelief. Did she just agree?

"But how do I know that you are not lying? You already broke our first deal, mister." She said dangerously. Her weapon appearing once again on her right hand.

"Here," Takahiro said, handing out a certain pendant. "You originally came for this…but I will give you more if you protect me."

The demoness swiped it away from his hand and quickly examined it with her silver eyes. She grinned inwardly when she felt the large amount of energy emerging from it. It was the real one.

"So," she finally said, surprising the demon in front of her. "I finally get to meet this famous king of thieves," an evil smirk once again appeared on her rosy lips. Her three tails on her back swaying lightly at the excitement she was feeling.

"As for you…" she looked at Takahiro who quickly leapt when he saw her eyes turn to bloody red. Chains appeared from behind her and attacked Takahiro. "I hope you get a good slumber, dear Takahiro."

And an echoing shrill of cry sounded on the whole part of the forest.

---

Youko's ears twitched as he heard an unfamiliar shout. His enticing golden eyes narrowed when he recognized who owned it.

"What's the matter, Youko?" a certain bat demon said, appearing to his side. Kuronue, yes, that was his name. He was Youko Kurama's partner. A thief like himself, only difference was Youko was better than him. Not to brag or anything, but that was the truth.

"It looks like someone had gotten our _treasure_ before us." He answered, a growl slowly urging to sound from his throat.

Kuronue sniffed the air then narrowed his eyes too. "I smell blood," he publicized.

"Not only that…" Youko said, trailing off. "I smell a vixen."

Kuronue grinned at his partner's statement. "Which is a bad thing or a good thing?"

"Neither," he replied, crossing his arms towards his chest. A brief moment of silence filled the place before a plan formed in the fox's mind.

"Kuronue," he finally called.

"Yes?"

"I'm going. At my signal, follow me with the others then raid the place." And with that, he ran towards the designated place, not even waiting for Kuronue's response.

With his amazing speed, Youko reached the place in less than a minute- not even tripping on a stone or pebble. He was graceful…for obvious reasons. He cringed his nose in disgust when he smelled the poisoned scents of the dead bodies that lied in front of him. '_Only a black vixen could so such thing_', he thought. He observed the building that stood proudly, a haunting aura surrounding it.

He found a card sticking out of a demon's eye. He picked it up, examining it with his golden eyes. A picture of a black fox was printed on it. He turned it and saw the back, a beautiful writing written on it.

_Greetings, King of Thieves._

'_A challenge, perhaps?_' he thought, crumpling the card with his strong hand. He went inside, not bothering to call Kuronue and the others.

For an unknown reason, he felt as if this demoness only wanted to face him. The place inside was far no better than the entrance. It smelled of poisoned blood and an unknown rotten scent.

He studied the place with alarm, his rose whip on his right hand- just in case someone attacks him.

His ears twitched as it heard a slight movement. He jumped away as something sliced towards his direction. It landed swiftly on the wooden floor. He checked if someone was inside with him, but found none. He picked it up, another writing on it.

_It belongs to me now. Why still seek for it?_

He growled, tearing the card into tiny pieces. She was playing with him- he knew that. He followed her scent. It was sweet, but not like of his flowers. This vixen seemed to not control plants.

He ended up in an empty room. Right now, it did not smell any of those poisoned scents and rotten scents. It was filled with the sweet scent of the vixen. However, another scent filled the room, but not as strong as the vixen's. He looked to his left and saw an unconscious lizard demon chained to the wall. Youko recognized him- he was the owner of the _shinsei no hari_.

"So, you are the famous Youko Kurama,"

Youko turned around and saw a black vixen. She wore a calm expression, her eyes closed.

"And you must be the three-tailed beauty,"

She grunted upon hearing her title. Apparently, she wasn't fond of it. The fox demon found her very beautiful. Most vixens were beautiful anyway. She was wearing a flashy outfit, but not revealing. Before his eyes could reach any part of her body, he caught sight of a certain pendant.

"Shinsei no hari," he stated.

She opened her eyes at hearing his words, revealing her two pools of silver. Like her, they were beautiful.

"I see you noticed _my_ treasure," she emphasized the word 'my' as she said it. She trailed it with her hands. "Do you like it?"

"Give it to me," Youko said, more of ordered.

"I would like to. Unfortunately, it is mine, Youko-san. So I can't." she replied, making it disappear into thin air.

Youko appeared in front of her, cupping her chin with his hand.

Yui caught the fragrant scent of the male demon in front of her- he smelled of roses. However, it did not bother her.

"It would be a waste to kill a beautiful vixen such as you," his voice was different from a while ago. It was now huskier….

"Such kind words from a legendary thief, I do not deserve them." She said relentlessly.

"Oh, but you totally deserve them." He insisted, pulling out a rose from his hair.

"If you think flirting with me would make me submit myself to you, you are totally wrong, dear." She stated in a monotone.

Youko grinned then let out a soft chuckle. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try it, right?" as soon as he said that, his playful look turned back into a dangerous look- his penetrating golden eyes glinting with iniquity. The rose he was holding turned into a rose whip.

Something glowed in her right hand and in milliseconds, her weapon appeared.

"It has been long since I had a decent fight," she said. "But then, I shouldn't be saying it too soon if not yet proven."

"Do not worry, I won't disappoint you." A smug grin formed on his inviting lips, making him even more gorgeous.

Without any warning, the two foxes attacked each other with great speed that could no be followed by a human's eyes nor a weak demon's eyes. They attacked with great skill, agility, and gracefulness. Neither one of them took a pause.

"You don't control plants," Youko said as a statement, not a question. He lashed at her.

"Plants are out of my league. I don't have a green thumb," she admitted with a wry smile. She blocked his attack then attacked back.

Youko blocked her attack then took a somersault as she threw three cards at him. Those cards could actually cut like a blade.

"Is that so? How unfortunate," he taunted. He let his plants attack the vixen.

Yui slashed through them then headed towards Youko. "Yes, unfortunate indeed." She agreed, feigning a smile. She lashed her chains towards the demon but Youko, without warning, caught it. Her eyes widened as he did, but she still had a chance. She swung a sharp blade towards him but he caught her other free hand. Youko lunged at her, causing the two of them land on the ground.

"Such feisty for a vixen. You make me want you more. However, all pursue must end soon." Youko whispered to her ears. It made her shiver upon feeling his hot breath. Damn fox…

She tried to free herself from him. She even tried to kick him where it would hurt forever but failed to do so as Youko pinned her legs with his.

"Struggling is useless. Just give up and give the shinsei no hari to me," Youko suggested.

"Get off me!" Yui continued to struggle, trying her best to free herself from the thief.

Youko held her harder, giving her no chance of escape. "I hate to hurt you but I must," he whispered once again.

Yui barely heard him in spite of her great hearing senses. But before she could ask what the hell he was talking about, she lost consciousness.

'_Damn fox! You'll pay for this…_' was her last thought before embracing the welcoming arms of darkness.

* * *

[1]_ Shinsei no Hari_- Crystal of Divinity

Whoot! First chapter! So, leave some kind reviews. In case you haven't read the rules of , flames are not allowed. However, I am willing to read nice critics. :D By the way, I haven't really edited this so just point out if there are many mistakes. Thanks.


End file.
